


Hyo hyo hyo!

by mingod



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingod/pseuds/mingod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lil b-day/christmas drabble, inspiration from <a href="http://jaehyohoe.tumblr.com/post/134088235127/christmas-time-rolling-around-and-jaehyo-wearing-a">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyo hyo hyo!

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from [tumblr](http://oheinenvasara.tumblr.com/post/135206779057/hyo-hyo-hyo-minhyukjaehyo-300w-a-super-short)

”Was about time, do you have any idea how prickly these needles are to bare skin? Especially under your thighs?”

“….Jaehyo, what are you…”

“Oh sorry, that wasn’t meant to be said aloud”, Jaehyo corrects quickly and coughs, offering the sweetest smile he can at 6.48am. “Merry Christmas baby~”

Minhyuk looks cute when he’s confused, Jaehyo thinks. Especially when it’s the tired confused, sleep still lingering in the corners of his eyes and a yawn stretching across his entire face. His eyes flash the next second, though, when he seems to take in the scene Jaehyo deliberately set up for him: from Jaehyo’s Santa hat to his tongue peeking out, tasting the red-and-white candy cane , to the “little red dress for Santa’s little helper” he ordered online just for the occasion, down to the short hem of the skirt, lined with white fluffy what-ever that tickled Jaehyo’s thighs every time he moved, all the way to his bare, smooth legs lying on the mat under the Christmas tree.

“Jaehyo…”

“Hush, no need to speak, Santa knows if you’ve been nice or naughty~” Jaehyo winks exaggeratedly and lets his gaze glide down his own legs, damn he has to thank Jiho for that new moisturizer…

“…it’s the 14th…”

“Yes, indeed, oh dear, how could I have missed such a detail?” Jaehyo scrambles to his feet as gracefully as possible, his legs having fallen asleep from the wait and his feet now prickling from the fallen needles. “It’s also your birthday.” He looks at Minhyuk expectantly, the other licks his lips.

“I… need to go to work… it’s still a Monday…” Taking a step forward, Minhyuk extends his hand to play with the white fluff of Jaehyo’s skirt. 

“I know, that’s why I turned the time on your phone one hour forward”, Jaehyo steps completely into Minhyuk’s space, smelling the sleep still on him, yet sensing his breath picking up pace. “So, do you think you have time to open your first present now?”


End file.
